


Blessed

by queercore_curriculum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercore_curriculum/pseuds/queercore_curriculum
Summary: Just because Harry is sentimental doesn't mean he's any less sincere.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 14





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a very fluffy little dream I had the other day. Hope you enjoy!

Harry stands in Neville’s garden, listening to the sound of Ginny’s laughter drift through the open windows. “Bless,” he says, and something warm wells up in his chest and spills over the cottage in a wash of amber light. The mandrakes sigh as they nestle deeper into their flowerbeds, and Harry smiles. “If you’re _quite_ finished being _utterly_ maudlin, I’ve a lovely bath waiting for me at home,” Draco says dryly. On the short walk back to their home, Harry half-listens to Draco prattle on and basks in the warm, amber glow radiating off Draco that only he can see.


End file.
